


绝路逢生

by hiriko



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	绝路逢生

远坂凛看着电梯从楼下缓缓上升落到她所在的1楼，心里稍微打了个结。这个电梯是总经理办公室的直达电梯，大理石的边纹上远坂家的家徽图案，虽然是个私人电梯但是收拾的相当漂亮。既然是私人直达电梯按理来说只有本人和另外两个人能用才对，更何况现在的远坂凛还是另外两个人之一。  
感觉到自己有点想得太多的远坂凛一直是不相信产后抑郁这些诡异的东西，不过即使是不太想承认自己也是有些敏感，让她一时间没有转身离开也没有按下电梯键而是观察着电梯。  
电梯停留在1层无声的打开，凛想这电梯的设计还真是不错，停留的时间并不长，大概是因为优先考虑到使用者的时间效率吧。  
“啊……”  
在和远坂凛目光相接的时候紫色调的女子轻微捂住了嘴，一只手借着风停留在了延长键的上面，确保凛可以毫无压力的走进来之后门才缓缓关闭。“姐姐？你怎么来了？”  
“阿尔忘了点东西过来送~顺便看看你们！”凛单手插着腰拿起手中的袋子晃了晃，樱看起来感觉她的心情非常好。不知道是因为看到了想见的人，还是确定了电梯里唯一的人是应该会使用它的人。然而只是一会儿好看的眉头就微微皱了起来：“比起这个，阿尔怎么让你一个人下去了，你现在不能跑来跑去的啊。”  
“这倒是没关系的啦。”樱温柔的抚摸自己挺起的小腹：“稍微运动一下对宝宝也好的。”  
“坚持工作也已经是运动了吧。”凛的目光轻轻滑过樱充满着母性的温柔侧脸后转向窗外，“公司的事不用那么努力啊，你不照顾好自己的话，我会很担心的。”  
“距离我担心姐姐没多久，我们就对调了呢。”樱笑着说，她轻轻笑的时候，凛小时候为她绑的发结轻轻地晃动。  
半年前阿尔和凛的孩子出生满月之后，远坂樱和美杜莎也举行了婚礼。现在樱肚子里的孩子也已经五个月大，即使美杜莎和凛都强烈建议樱在家里安心养胎，但是樱以“这些没什么活动的问题还能为远坂家做些什么，熟悉些事物”为由，一边确实是减少了很多的工时，一边还是会来公司做些“力所能及”的工作。  
而那些具体的事项樱当然并不会把它们全部告诉凛。  
美杜莎则是拗不过樱的坚持，但是从此之后就包揽了樱的接送。樱知道美杜莎对自己到底有多上心。  
也就是因为知道，樱才觉得在那之前之后发生的一切顺理成章却格外刺激。  
电梯在31楼的顶楼停泊，踏入被人收拾得一尘不染的最高层，透过一层层的凯尔特式半圆窗，一道红毯直接通到楼廊尽头的唯一一扇红木大门。樱轻车熟路的走到门前敲了两下：  
“潘德拉贡经理，夫人来了。”  
“居然要这么正式？”凛一怔。  
“公司有公司的规矩嘛。”樱双手合十表示抱歉。凛倒是也不甚介意，而且她才不会承认，听到“夫人”这个称谓，明明有些脸红但是很开心。  
“咔啦”一声电子锁开锁的声音，樱准备握住门把开门，门却已经被打开了，握住门把的手在看到来人之后微微的停顿了一下。  
“凛。”  
“怎么？”凛轻轻一歪头向前一步作势要扑到阿尔托莉雅怀里。金色呆毛一愣，保持着半拥抱的动作就要轻轻把怀里的少女抱进怀里——  
然而只是一秒的错觉而已。红色小恶魔把手中的袋子大力拍到她怀里，袋子里沉甸甸的东西咯的她胸口一疼。  
“手机和开会材料都忘了带，阿尔你还能干点啥。”  
这下拍的倒也是不轻。阿尔挠了挠头抬眼却只看到小恶魔唇角一抹得逞之后狡猾的笑意，似乎还有带着箭头的小尾巴在后面晃。  
阿尔托莉雅苦笑着挠了挠头。  
“大概就是总是忘些东西，所以有凛在的时候才觉得世界多美妙啊。”  
“你这话到底是和谁学的？”凛脸色一变上前握住阿尔的领子，从后面看两个人简直是要进行某种亲密动作，樱马上微笑着无视了阿尔托莉雅抛来的求救目光转过身去。  
近距离观察着凛娇俏的小脸，对于虽然已经有了一个孩子但是依旧少女般风姿的妻子，哪怕是当着樱的面阿尔托莉雅也觉得绝对没有拒绝的理由，然而正当她即将要亲下去的时候，小恶魔白皙的手却准确无误的捂住了她的嘴。  
“我的福利……”阿尔托莉雅的呢喃卡在嗓子里，心说这完全不按套路出牌真是太伤心了。  
“我要走啦。”红色小恶魔眨巴着眼睛，轻轻扫了一把自己的马尾。  
“这么快？”  
阿尔托莉雅抬头，正对上少女的一脸狡黠，两个人的距离一下子拉进而又拉远，声音随着香气在她耳边若即若离：  
“不然会被吃掉的。”  
确保了只有两个人听到的声音，从阿尔托莉雅有些僵硬的目光来看大概是即将有反应的当儿小恶魔匆忙收剑入鞘。飞也似地逃离之前把在门框上又补了一句：“啊，对了，不要让樱做些运动量大的工作哦……”  
“我知道……”  
“今晚我还会来的。”  
凛说完这句话就带上门走了，也没让阿尔托莉雅去送她——不如说从她才是危险的。现在的阿尔托莉雅完全被刚才突然靠近的凛香弄得意乱神迷，下身非常丢人的顶着长裤撑起了帐篷。  
凛依旧完全不像一个母亲。不过这样也好，她多么喜欢凛这样活泼自由的大小姐气质。  
身旁传来了低低的温柔笑声。阿尔作势瞪了一眼樱，虽然这个瞪完全没有威慑力反而让女孩儿本来就忍不住的笑意直接决堤而出。樱捂着嘴轻微的伏着身子对阿尔托莉雅摆了摆手。阿尔托莉雅卑微的回到老板椅上坐着垂着头，直到自己感觉到半身侧的光线被一个人形的阴影挡住。  
“阿尔在姐姐面前还是这么毫无抵抗力呢。”樱侧身倾在阿尔托莉雅身边，用丰满的胸前蹭着她的胳膊：“各种方面。”  
“我可能是给你们留下了多不好的印象……”阿尔托莉雅低垂着头，柔软的感觉一直从手臂流窜到膝盖和大腿上，一直在那里半趴在阿尔托莉雅身上的少女不知道什么时候跪在了桌子底下，伸手戳着她的腰带。  
阿尔托莉雅的身体一下子绷紧：“樱？！”  
“嗯？”女孩的手依旧挂在阿尔的腰带上，轻轻地把腰带解了下来，隔着黑色长裤抚慰那挺炽热的炎枪：“什么？”  
“……”阿尔托莉雅是个很自律的人，一向都会痛恨自己的无节制。但是在远坂家的姐妹面前，她却不知道为何总是难以自制，就像现在根本无法若无其事的说出停止一样。  
“你会压到肚子的。”  
憋到最后憋出来仅仅半句，伏在她身下的樱忍不住噗的一声笑出来。“这样跪着的话还是没问题的。”她褪下阿尔托莉雅的深色内裤，炽热的长枪触碰到空气的温差让她忍不住吸了一口冷气，稚嫩的小手握住长枪的柔软触感更是让那人忍不住咬紧牙流露出一丝呻吟。  
表面上冰冷高洁的人在自己面前卸下心防变成最原始的样子，这大概是对于现在的樱来说最享受的事情。  
她感受到这根曾让姐姐怀孕又让自己怀孕的东西在自己手中变成最精神焕发的样子——如果说刚才还是一种沉睡火山清醒的痕迹，那现在这座火山已经完全躁动起来，就等着一个临界点喷出地表。  
“我已经很习惯为姐姐事后了呢。”樱的眼波流转着叫人无法移开眼睛的娇媚：“姐姐点起的火，做妹妹的负责扑灭，不也是理所应当的吗？”  
说完她不等阿尔回复，就自作主张的含住了那根炽热的肉棒。少女暖和湿润的口腔让阿尔托莉雅浑身的神经一下子绷紧，握住鼠标的手几乎要把按键按碎。  
樱一手托住阿尔的卵囊，一边用莹润的小嘴吞吐着对她来说格外粗壮的肉棒，将其深深地埋入喉中。经过这几年的训练樱已经能接受最大程度的吞入阿尔托莉雅的分身，无论是上面的一张小嘴，还是下面的两张嘴。  
肉刃碰到喉腔尽头的柔软让阿尔托莉雅忍不住从后面按住了樱的脑袋努力往下深入。樱深吸一口气用舌头用力的钻了一下马眼，仅仅是这样的电流就让阿尔忍不住爽快的呻吟出声，她从椅子上站起来，居高临下的顶弄着跪在她面前用嘴巴侍奉她的女人的樱桃小口。  
正在阿尔决定冲刺缴械之前，自己桌子上的专线突然响了。想着今天没有什么预约的阿尔托莉雅很是愤慨，但是既然对方能直接拨打专线说明对方身份不凡。  
虽然生着很大的气，阿尔托莉雅也只能忍着接了电话：“您好。”  
“阿尔托莉雅。”电话另一头传来远坂时臣有些沧桑的声音。“我这里刚收到上季度总结报告，你做的不错。我这里有一份新的投资单，你开电脑看一下。”  
远坂时臣就和凛印象中那样优雅而稳重，只不过在阿尔托莉雅面前他依旧是板着脸压着嗓子，即使贵族不会吝啬夸奖，但是对时臣来说这也不过是勉勉强强的一个承认。  
不过只有这个时候阿尔托莉雅才会真的很感激时臣快速说完事就挂了电话。想要伸手接收处理一下表格，但是身下的少女却像突然感觉到了什么一样迅速加快了吞吐的速度，本来就即将绽放的长枪那里传来的极度的刺激让阿尔托莉雅根本站不起身，勉勉强强点了接受之后整个人瘫倒在老板椅上，下身也很丢人的缴械在了樱的嘴里。  
年轻的骑士王喘着粗气坐在了椅子上，身下的少女伸出娇软的小舌轻轻地把她的肉棒舔干净，白嫩的小手撑着阿尔托莉雅的大腿站了起来。  
“阿尔的身体……今天，很敏感呢。”樱柔柔的看着阿尔托莉雅，紫色的瞳孔中让她想起在三国志11中云南那里看到的毒泉。  
仔细想想樱又和毒有什么区别呢？仅仅两年的时间她就屈从在少女的膝下踏碎了自己的羞耻心和和凛结婚时许下的那些忠贞的誓言，更可怕的是她似乎……已经离不开那种背德的感觉了。  
阿尔托莉雅把樱搂在怀里狠狠地吻着她的嘴挑逗着她的舌头，手指不老实的隔着上衣搓揉她的乳房。有些焦躁的金发不列颠人已经不愿意一件件解开少女的衣服，她缓缓地抓紧了她的领子，意识到将要发生什么的少女一把将她的手抓住。  
“没有衣服穿了呀。”唇分之时的紫色媚眼顾盼生姿。碧绿色的瞳孔纠结了很短很短的一瞬间，果断撕开了她的上衣，吮吻着她的脖颈：“小卧室里有新衣服。”  
“你放我那么多衣服进去……嗯……就不怕姐姐发现吗……”樱顺着阿尔的动作展开双臂，衣服被她一件件剥落，解不开的部分就被阿尔托莉雅直接扯掉扣子扔在地上。从外套到衬衣到胸衣，因为怀孕涨乳的胸房比以前更加挺翘，在阿尔解下胸衣的时候迫不及待的跳了出来。  
阿尔替代自己未出生的孩子轻轻亲吻那红润挺翘的蓓蕾，伸手解下了樱的套裙。套裙下惊人的是裆部镂空的黑丝，这件丝袜比起说樱固然不是第一次穿，不如说她最初的主人就不是樱。  
“你……乖乖穿了呢。”碧绿色的瞳孔有着一抹惊喜，混合着征服欲和情欲的另一只手则轻轻地抚摸樱隆起的小腹，手感轻柔的让樱感觉怀内的胎儿正随着父亲的抚慰而变得乖顺。  
虽然不知道这份渴望被抚慰的感觉是自己还是胎儿，不过现在的自己和孩子果然需要孩子的父亲在身边呢。  
阿尔托莉雅把樱抱过来从背后舔吻着樱的后颈，因为不能留下痕迹亲吻的很轻但是非常密集。到现在这个程度她已经不需要一定要留下什么痕迹来表明自己对少女的占有。就如最初山洪梅雨之时，她们牙齿抵着牙齿接吻坠落深渊那之后就一切都变了质。  
她一手在女人的胸口处的皮肤按揉拉蹭，那是樱的敏感点。另一只手的手指密密的在她的蜜穴蘸着花蜜时进时出，感受着怀里女人的呼吸愈发沉重，火苗从下体燃烧渐渐地把这个空间隔离出来，阿尔托莉雅小心翼翼的感受着樱体内的敏感，小心翼翼的避免着刺激到腹中的孩子。  
“这个孩子会和我有点像呢。”樱轻轻说道：“她可能比我幸福，也可能比我悲惨呢。”  
“我们的孩子不会有很多挫折的。”阿尔托莉雅压低了声音：“我会照顾她的，美杜莎也会照顾她的。”  
“然后被自己的身世瞒一辈子？”樱轻轻一笑：“同样是你的孩子，姐姐生下的是未来远坂家的继承人，而我的孩子都不能知道自己的亲生父亲是谁。父亲虽然不待见我，倒也承认我是他的女儿。”  
在体内的手指一瞬间怔住，抱着她的金发不列颠人几乎是完全想不到女孩会这么说。遥远的自己没有想过的东西，一旦考虑到甚至有种血液逆流的感觉。  
然而她每次的撩拨都是恰到好处——不如说，就是因为烈火已经无法遏制，她才会故意引来河流让在江心燃烧的火焰更溢美吧。  
“那种事情怎么样都无所谓了——”阿尔托莉雅的嗓音沙哑。她的手指深入到女孩的体内激起一片片浪花：“我想要樱，就现在。”  
樱现在是越来越懂得做一个床上的女人了。几乎都不用回头看，厮磨着自己耳垂的温热吐息让她知道身后女人的碧绿眼瞳必然炽烈的爆炸燃烧。她转过身安慰似的亲吻女人皱紧的隽秀眉头：  
“那些都没有关系，我愿意生下阿尔托莉雅的孩子。”  
不管之后的代价是什么。  
阿尔托莉雅深吸一口气，从镂空丝袜的裆部将自己炽热的分身顶入樱的体内。甬道内的湿润和熟悉让她很轻车熟路的冲入进去，突然的刺激让两个人都禁不住呻吟出声。  
“阿尔……”  
樱整个人被阿尔托莉雅推在落地窗前，上半身已经被完全扒干净，她伸出修长的双臂挽住骑士王的脖颈向她索吻，唇齿疯狂交合的时候下身的肉刃也在不断膨胀着送入。  
终究还是顾忌到了怀中的胎儿，阿尔托莉雅用上半身顶着墙维持着中间的缝隙给樱的肚子流出来足够多的空隙。  
“嗯……哈，阿尔，再快点……”  
少女的诱惑和脑海中最后一丝温柔相冲突了，阿尔托莉雅把樱背过来压在落地窗上，双手扶着她的腰一下一下的撞击。脑海中不知为何想到了攻城木冲撞城门的那一刻，阿尔托莉雅摇头甩掉幻觉的时候几乎感觉自己已经变成了一个攻城器。  
实际上也相差不远。枪头的经脉几乎感觉到了那个孕育着王子的行宫开始失守，属于她的精兵已经迫不及待开始劫掠，而怀中的女人并没有一丝想要反抗的意识，反而用力迎接着阿尔的入侵。  
碧绿的瞳仁转了转，阿尔的嘴角露出一个诡谲的笑。她微微欠身把长枪从樱的小穴中拔了出来，指尖用力的揉着樱白嫩挺翘的臀部。  
“诶……阿尔？！”即将到达的快感点没能被满足，樱不满的摇晃着臀部，小眼神妖媚又委屈的泛起了光：“快进来啊……”  
“进来什么？”阿尔从背后趴在樱的后背上呼吸着少女的发丝，恶趣味的咬着她的后颈：“我不明白。”  
“你知道啊……”樱细弱蚊嘤，两条大腿难耐的纠缠着。  
“我不知道哦。”阿尔托莉雅忍着体内喷薄而出的欲火：“我喜欢诚实的孩子。”  
樱。  
如果是凛那今天估计就得忍下去了，但是樱现在似乎比起她的姐姐更能体会到女人的欲望极限。紫色媚眼向后抛了一个勾魂的眼神：“把阿尔的……大鸡巴……插进樱的里面……”摇动着的圆臀磨蹭着阿尔的长枪，意图主动将其塞到里面。  
“听话的孩子应该予以奖励。”  
长枪再一次贯穿樱的身体，这次就完全没有刚才抽动时的温柔，完完全全绽放着两个人的欲望。阿尔抱住樱的身体努力操着她，手忍不住在樱的屁股上狠狠地抽了两下：“小骚货！勾引姐夫就让你这么爽吗！”  
“因为……啊……好愉悦啊，抢走姐姐的肉棒，怀上阿尔的孩子……啊啊”樱每说一句话后面就用力的顶她一下：“我是在用着姐姐的丈夫啊！姐姐能理解的吧……美杜莎……能理解的吧……”  
心脏猛地抽动了一下。  
没有人回答她，理不理解现在都是既成事实了。  
既然无法改变，那不如走向最终的愉悦。忘却自我交合的两个人是这么想的。  
阿尔托莉雅抱住樱的身体，在最后的冲锋中和怀中的少女一起迎来了高潮。她亲吻着少女半眯着的眉眼，将被她喷的湿淋淋的枪中的东西交代在了少女的身体里。  
“阿尔……”  
樱抬眼看着身边金发人的侧脸，手轻轻地抚摸着自己的腹部：“刚才，她动了一下，还踢了我一下呢。”  
阿尔托莉雅握住樱的手轻轻抚摸着她的腹部。碧绿色的瞳孔深沉而温和。樱依稀记得，在凛的女儿出生之后，阿尔第一次抱着她的时候也是这种眼神。  
两个人相拥在深红色的地毯上温存着，没有阿尔托莉雅，也没有樱。  
等到两个人的身体都冷下来之后，阿尔托莉雅打开内卧室让樱进去洗澡换衣服。樱的衣服在刚才都被撕坏了，不过作为经常在这个房间里留宿的她自然也在衣柜中备好了衣服。  
结果就是阿尔托莉雅从浴室里冲好澡出来樱已经换好衣服把衣柜和床铺收拾好了。被撕坏的衣服被装在一个手提包里，樱忙着补妆没回头只是借着镜面对阿尔点了点头：“您出来啦。”  
“需要收拾的这么彻底吗？”阿尔托莉雅从背后接近樱，半伏在少女的肩头上。  
“姐姐不是说今晚还要来吗？”樱把化妆包收好：“阿尔不得整理的干净一点？打开窗散散气。”  
“她之前也不是没来过，也没有发现什么端倪。”阿尔托莉雅呼吸着樱的发间。  
“如果要在这边留宿的话就是两个概念了吧。”樱沉吟着：“姐姐那么喜欢你，阿尔可不能对不起姐姐。”  
“不会对不起她的。”当然并不是所有的方面。  
阿尔知道樱能理解。  
但是现在两个人都回避着对这个事情的深度思考，只是沉迷在称呼中的快感里。

虽然已经收拾过一遍房间但是终究是没办法做个大扫除的全面排查，美杜莎的电话又打的急。樱叮嘱了自己的上司一句在稍微收拾一下，但是也没办法再去监督一下了。  
樱抚摸着自己隆起的小腹，对着电梯外的窗户望向了遥远的北方。  
不知为何她想起了刚知道自己拥有了这个小生命的时候。姐妹或多或少是有连心的，怀了她的孩子，自然没办法住在家里，所以即使房子没办法选的很好樱也只能选择搬出去。  
她一度想打掉这个禁忌的小生命。冬木远坂家的耳目太多，借着出去旅行的耳目去了北海道的医院。明明片子拍好了只要走进手术室就能解决问题，但是最后樱还是……撕掉了那个单子，决定把这个无辜的小生命生下来。  
回到冬木后阿尔托莉雅并没有说什么。只是紧紧地抱紧了她。  
但是阿尔托莉雅毕竟是个有家室的女人。即使她已竭尽所能的照料她，她终究是不能像姐姐那样无微不至的得到全面的体贴。  
在之后，她遇到了美杜莎。  
美杜莎并不介意她怀着阿尔托莉雅的孩子——不，还是非常介意的，但是有更重要的理由挡住了。紫色长发的女人住进了她的家里，比起阿尔托莉雅的太阳，她似乎是她专属的暖炉。人言美杜莎冷漠无情，只有樱知道这个女人可以多温柔。  
婚礼上那一刻樱为美杜莎流的眼泪是真心的。  
说起来美杜莎真的是为自己做了好多啊……  
樱不是完全没心没肺的人。美杜莎的付出她都看在眼里。如果没有那个永无休止的雷雨的话，自己最初见到美杜莎的时候，大概会蛮幸福的吧。  
只可惜历史没有如果。  
下到楼下，美杜莎的车已经停在外面了。自从樱坚持工作之后美杜莎基本每天都亲自送她上下班，而那些她来不了的日子，樱可能会直接住在这里——当然不是自己一个人。  
上车系好安全带，美杜莎递给她一杯温度正好的奶茶。目光却有些躲闪。  
樱懂得她的意思。  
其实她什么都知道……  
只是很多事情知道了也不能说。  
衣服都换了身上还有沐浴露的香味。美杜莎不会不知道的。不如说她本来就一切都知情，还是要微笑着把樱送过来，自己做的那些事真的是很伤害她。  
不过即使如此……  
樱也只能对美杜莎说一声抱歉了。她微微靠近美杜莎替她整理好领结，就和自己在家的无数个早晨一样，亲吻她的额头。  
她怀着孕本来就不能情绪激动，美杜莎从来都有天大的冤屈，但是从来都不会对她说。  
樱侧头看着美杜莎面无表情的开着车，只有在捕捉到她的目光的时候才传来一丝无奈的宠溺。樱不知道美杜莎曾经在她沉睡的时候许诺过守护樱和她的孩子，无数个日日夜夜里，即使那个孩子不是她的。  
但是那是她的孩子。  
她对于樱的骨肉的爱，从来都不会因为父亲是谁这些事情而改变。

她知道这明明不是樱花盛开的时节，但是樱花酒的味道却意外地让她有些沉迷。  
阿尔托莉雅的办公室真的是一应俱全，不但有一个相当敞亮的办公室，办公室后面有个完整的对着夜色的卧室和洗漱间，甚至还有个侧间供密友会客用餐。霎时半面望海的玻璃全部亮起，点缀着三十一楼窗下看着的无数夜火，倒是个相当浪漫且秘密的地方——这是在阿尔托莉雅想起来之前，樱就这样说的。  
尽管她的酒量很好，但是樱花酒却总让她想起某个经常在她身边的樱花般的女孩。然而在妻子的面前想着另一个女孩的禁忌事件更让她紧张且兴奋。  
阿尔托莉雅似乎明白为何淳于髡明明有一石的酒量，却说自己喝一斗酒就能醉了。故人诚不欺我。  
“阿尔在想什么？”看着面前人有些沾红了的碧绿色眼瞳，小恶魔情不自禁的在内心打了个计划通的对勾的同时也微微凑近了过去，花瓣般的朱唇轻启，声音也是软软的。  
遥想当年也就是这一双湖水般的瞳孔掠走了少女的心。在她觉得这一切完全属于她之后，那份神秘感的神采依旧没有消失反而变得更加浓郁。  
这比什么春药都好用。  
“我吗？”阿尔托莉雅晃过神来：“……没什么，可能只是稍微有点醉了。我们回家吧。”  
“喝酒不能开车的啊。”泛红的笑脸笑的开心。阿尔托莉雅却皱了皱眉：“真的不回去吗？”  
不明白阿尔托莉雅为何如此坚持，凛幽幽的叹了口气，笑道。  
“其实也不用勉强回去，妈妈今天来家里把女儿接回去照顾了。”  
今晚，就留在这里吧。  
嗓子里的红酒有些压迫隔膜，天知道阿尔托莉雅有多想和凛温存——那漫长的将近一年的时间她都不敢对凛轻举妄动，前几日终于趁着凛产后身体恢复的差不多了开了次荤，但是依旧是顾忌着少女的身体状况。  
所幸，凛最通她的心意。那些明明是无法说出口的话，被凛最终亲自摆到了她的面前。  
虽然已经不是小孩子了，阿尔托莉雅却感觉，自己现在最喜欢凛，甚至每一个细胞叫嚣着立刻要拥抱她。  
阿尔放下杯子起身：“我去洗个澡。”走了两步之后又想到什么，驻足在原地：“空调我开到了适温，凛要是觉得冷的话……”  
柔软的双臂将她并不健硕的身体从背后抱住，少女……不，可以说是娃娃脸的少妇将她的身体缓缓收进她柔软的身体，仿佛乳燕归巢又似溯流归海：  
“我想让你快一点来抱我。”  
所以，快一点哦。  
金发的不列颠人面对这样的撩拨有些乱了方寸，她连连点了点头，匆忙拉上了浴室的门。  
耳畔传来暴雨般的刷刷声，凛带着微微的醉意扑倒在了阿尔托莉雅的大床上。眼角静静打量着这个女人居住的房间——说居住的房间又有些微的不妥，阿尔托莉雅基本上还是每晚乖乖回家的。即使偶尔工作太忙不回家她也会提前早早和凛打好招呼——阿尔托莉雅在这方面意外的令人安心。  
只是不知道为什么，阿尔托莉雅的房间里总有一种奇怪的令人不安甚至是莫名让人觉得愤慨的感觉。  
凛不知道这种感觉是怎么回事，她甩了甩头想把那种感觉抹去，强迫自己思考着别的事情冷静下来，然而入耳的只有丈夫洗澡间里传来的细细水声，这不思考还则罢了，一想反而让凛的侧脸诡异的红起来。  
“我到底在想什么啊……”  
凛伏在阿尔托莉雅的枕头上自暴自弃的翻着眼睛看着天花板，目光四处乱瞟的时候转到了朴素的床头柜上——那上面被收拾的很干净，只有一个小小的照片。  
凛的照片。  
水晶框边上还有很明显的指纹迹，很显然是主人曾经无数次的拿起它。画面上的凛正对着湛蓝的天空，回眸一笑的瞬间百媚从生。不知为何看的有点眼眶刺痛的凛匆忙把相框放回了原来的位置，不知道是不是手的用力有点大，堪堪卡在缝隙间的某种东西从床和床头柜中间的空隙里掉了出来。  
是一支蓝莓唇膏。凛从来不用这个味道也不喜欢浅紫色，她倒是很惊奇于从来不热心于这种事的阿尔居然会用这种味道的唇膏。  
推拉门的声音从不远处传来，阿尔披散着中长的金发推开了卧室的门。她的女人一开始还是用和什么对抗一般的目光看着她，转而就被同样是沾染着火焰的碧绿色瞳孔刺得生疼，转而低下了头。阿尔倒也并不在意，转身打开衣柜整理出睡衣。  
“你居然还有女装？”  
身后传来了妻子有些惊诧的声音，阿尔托莉雅看向了衣柜的另一侧——确实是有几件女装，准确的说是樱留宿时留下来的衣服，里面还有两件被凛忘在衣柜底的，凛居然完全都没有认出来。  
还好到目前为止一切都在意料之中。阿尔托莉雅换好睡袍趴到床上把怀中身体莫名变得有些僵硬的女人抱在怀里，在她的耳边缓缓吐息将其染红：  
“偶尔也是会想穿穿女装的。”  
话音一落，她感觉到怀里的女人身体一下子软了下来。阿尔轻轻地喘息，拖着女人的下巴吻住沾了酒之后愈加娇艳欲滴的红唇。和对樱的粗犷激烈不同，她对凛的一切都是精致而又细腻。几乎朝圣一般的精心，又像舔舐花瓣一样温柔。女人的小香舌被她包裹住开始了抢掠，但是依旧不是争夺一空的，而是用威压的手段迫使着凛一步步主动请降。  
“嗯姆……阿尔……咕啾。”全身的气息和爱意被这个人所掌握，凛觉得自己的城池正在一点点的卸下所有的兵装。然而这还不够，她迫切的想要那个人最原本的地方与她融为一体。  
手指从背后侵入，解开了凛的内衣带，在她穿着衣服的情况下把布料防御摘了下来。女人娇软的乳尖被她隔着衣服轻轻地顶弄，直到缓缓充血挺立。而被吻紧的嘴巴却根本说不出什么话来，唇舌间细碎的呻吟反而更能一石激起千层浪。  
阿尔松开凛已经被吻的红肿的唇，和她的小妻子顶着额头交换着呼吸。两人会心一笑，一切尽在不言中。  
凛伸出双臂搂抱着阿尔的脖颈：“来抱我，阿尔。”  
“凛。”碧绿色的眸子盯着她的眼睛。  
裤袋早已不知道什么时候被卸下。凛用修长的手指箍住那有些威风凛凛的肉刃，用最基本的活塞运动刺激着阿尔托莉雅最原始的欲望。阿尔则是从背后抱着凛，把她湿淋淋的内裤褪下，手指轻轻浸染着花径的湿润。另一只手走到凛的胸前揉搓着那对因哺乳期而充盈的乳肉。虽说哺乳期基本快要结束，凛的奶水也并不是很多，不过趁现在没有褪下去的感觉她还是很有料的。  
凛不像樱那样怀着一个孩子而不能剧烈运动。但是自始至终，她和凛的性生活就是充足满意而不激烈。也不知道为什么，阿尔总觉得自己根本无法足够狠下心来刺激凛。  
“嗯……你在干嘛，快一点啊。”凛不满的撅起了嘴。阿尔这才发现自己已经在凛的双乳之间揉搓了很久了，而预想之中的身体并没有变得更软，而是反而有点消了火，转为了迷惑。  
那是自然的。  
因为那是樱的敏感点，对于凛根本就……  
“阿尔？”看到身后的人身体一下子硬起来而肉棒却开始有些没精打采的样子，脑海中的欲火有些消退，同时房间里的神秘不详气氛骤然变得浓厚，几个看似未知的事物却意外地让她联想到某种线索，只是她从未想过。  
然而现在……从不用的蓝莓味唇膏，从未见过的女装，不属于自己的敏感点……  
“凛？”怀中的温香软玉一下子精神起来，饶是阿尔也发觉到什么不对。女人从她的怀中脱出，思考什么一样赤裸着坐在她面前，嘴唇不知为何有点变青。  
“阿尔托莉雅，你能不能，把衣柜里的女装穿上。”  
握紧床单的手一下子握紧。阿尔感觉到凛在看着她，而她看着白色的床单。  
最终还是阿尔托莉雅打破了这份沉默。她快步走下床打开衣柜拉出一件宽松的连衣裙，有点意外的像当初年少时凛送她的那件蓝白相间的裙子。  
阿尔穿在身上身材的角度完美贴合，让人感觉简直是为她量身定做的一套衣服。“有的场合不支持我穿过于正式的衣服，偶尔我也会穿女装。”阿尔托莉雅说。“但我担心，你习惯了我现在的样子，可能不会太喜欢我这样穿。”  
凛用手紧紧地抓着床单，眼眶红的几乎要滴出血。“是吗。”有些自嘲的微微一笑：“还好……多亏是，这么合身的衣服。”  
阿尔托莉雅有些不敢相信。  
凛居然真的……察觉到了什么。  
虽然和樱的秘密关系保持了将近两年，肯定会留下一些痕迹也是在所难免的，但是自己和樱都很小心的将他们躲过去了——这次也不知道是什么东西，居然让凛察觉到了一个边际。  
阿尔托莉雅理了理背后的头发，抱着必死的决心坐在床边附上凛的手。  
“凛，我不会对你说谎的。如果你想看什么，都可以告诉我，我会原原本本的展示给你。如果你还是不相信，想自己探究什么的话，我也……不会拒绝。”  
女人没有挣脱她的手，白皙的床单上慢慢打湿了一片。阿尔托莉雅揽过她的身体，让那块濡湿的地方从床单上转移到肩头。  
“笨蛋……”凛悄无声息的吸了吸鼻子，她是打定主意不会让阿尔托莉雅看到她哭的一面：“我怎么会……怀疑你。”  
仅仅是微不足道的小事，但是内心从未出现过的恶魔却不知道从何处被谁召唤了出来。比起愧疚，凛对自己内心出现的这样的妒忌丑恶才更觉得绝望吧。  
为何要胡思乱想……  
“对不起，阿尔。”  
“凛不需要为了我道歉，是我还不够体贴。”阿尔用力揽着凛松了一口气。她无比庆幸因为考虑到樱肚子里的孩子都不敢放正好的衣服，裙子都是故意大了一号并且方便穿拉——反正除了那些压在深层的恰到好处的制服，樱又不会把衣服穿出这个房间。  
但是如果凛真的心血来潮查一遍衣柜下面那些OL装自己就真的凉了……  
万幸的是她是远坂凛，她不会拉下脸来做这种事只为求一个怀疑着的未知。  
“其实我也喜欢你穿裙子的。”背后的哽咽声逐渐消失，想来也是凛稳定了情绪。身后的声音逐渐变得坚定：“不过，你不可以穿出去。”  
只能穿给我看。  
“遵命，我的公主。”劫后余生的阿尔托莉雅奋力压制着自己有些仓促的心跳，她感受着自己下身逐渐坚硬起来的枪刃决定转守为攻：“不过，也请公主理解我的骑士道。”  
“嗯……”  
“那就请公主为我磨剑吧。”脑海中的虚妄逐渐露出现实，阿尔嘴角露出一抹神秘的笑意。“不许用手。”  
“诶？”凛还没有完全反应过来，再度清醒的肉棒就燃烧着火苗刺激着她的小腹，刚刚被强行压制住的火焰再度从腹底的水潭中蹿出火舌烧红了她的脸：“阿尔……”  
“嗯？”依旧是宠溺的声音，但是从瞳孔中感觉她是不会再想妥协了。  
凛微微苦笑的牵动了下嘴角：“看在……本小姐今天有错的份上，额外给你的奖励哦。”  
凛低着头伏在床上一口含住了阿尔托莉雅的肉刃。虽然那几乎是个相当于咬下去的动作，但是少女很贴心的用牙齿避开了那段脆弱的位置，小香舌细密的舔舐着阿尔的火苗，从突起的血管处流动，压着水脉一会儿又坏心眼的钻了一下停止。阿尔托莉雅刺激的直吸冷气。  
她再度变回了那个小恶魔。  
那才是远坂凛在日常最正常的样子……阿尔托莉雅乐于看到这样的凛，因为这样说明凛的心情却是已经变得不错了。  
本来就应该是这样，她许诺过要守护凛的笑容，也……最希望看到凛的笑容。  
下身的激烈已经接近迸发，阿尔托莉雅颤巍巍的腰抱住凛的脑袋，然而感受到她下一步所作为何的少女突然从她的身上弹了起来，失去打火石的火焰卡在凝结期，缺一点刺激就要射出的阿尔托莉雅一时间被拒绝射精的命令弄得有些不知所措，浑身憋了一口气才算是把火给憋下去。  
凛望着那双委屈巴巴的碧绿色眼睛俏皮的吐了吐舌头。她真的不是有意戏弄这个金发的女人，虽然这种事真的是给她相当大的乐趣。  
只是因为现在还有更重要的结合……因此一点点都不能浪费。  
她凑过去抱住阿尔托莉雅的头安慰一般的亲吻她的唇角，阿尔托莉雅暂时压下去的火被温香软玉撩拨的难以自制，呼吸里带着火山爆发的岩浆腾飞。  
凛噗哧笑出了声。修长的美腿勾住阿尔的腰，她倾在她的耳边念出了直达九重天以上的咒语：  
“我要你操我，阿尔。”  
那一瞬间Saber彻底狂化为无法控制的Bersarker。  
江海在此旋转。钻井一般的肉刃直达少女的子宫并携带着她冲入顶峰。前所未有的激烈充斥着凛全身的每一个细胞，在极度的刺激中她几乎来到了另一个世界，然后又被牵扯回地面，再一次冲入顶峰。  
她也狂化了，她心甘情愿化身为她的魅魔，在火山口旋转着恣意狂舞。  
“对不起……但是……实在是忍不住了……”阿尔托莉雅嘶哑着嗓子，她身上的连衣裙已经有一半脱落下来，露出了略显消瘦的肩膀和微微起伏的胸口：“凛……凛……我的这根……东西……只插过你一个人……”  
“呼……只许……嗯啊，只能插我一个人……只许！嗯……”凛在极致的刺激中忘却心中，被身体的刺激胁迫着说出了平时绝对没办法说出来的话，她用最后的力量绕住她的脖颈疯狂向她索吻：“阿尔……我爱你……”  
“我也爱你……凛！”那双眼睛几乎要充血，狠狠吻住女人的同时身体愈加不知节制的几乎要把凛捅穿钉在床上：“我的……妻子……我的……凛……！”  
“啊啊啊……阿尔……！”  
阿尔托莉雅的嗓子里发出压抑的野兽般的呻吟。紧密交合的两个人一瞬间同时达到顶峰。白色的浊流在凛柔软嫩滑的甬道里一泻千里，明明是早上释放过一次的东西现在却像被憋了很久一样的吐出山洪。  
或许是真的憋了太久了吧。  
阿尔托莉雅一直想要紧紧的抱紧凛，离这一天已经……很久很久了。  
阿尔托莉雅缓缓抽动着把剩下的所有东西缓缓抽插着射在凛的身体里。仿佛经历过一场大战似的身体一下子软了下来，她抱住凛的腰像渴乳的婴孩那样趴倒在凛的胸前感受着女人修长细腻的手爱怜的梳理着她的发间，一点点理过自己的发际线。  
“我们会不会还有一个孩子呢。”  
凛的声音带着母姓的温柔又有些少女的娇羞，然而阿尔托莉雅已经没什么力气回答她的话了，她靠在凛的胸前肆意吸收着凛身上好闻的味道，几乎有种慈爱的感觉。

睁开眼是一片晨曦的光亮。  
身侧的温度还留有余温，她大概也是起来没多久吧。  
凛靠着床头迷茫着甩了甩头。看着有些陌生的环境，终于想起来昨天自己是和自己的丈夫睡在远坂家的办公大楼里。  
那之后自己明明觉得阿尔托莉雅应该没力气了，结果她没过多久就恢复了体力，甚至走到浴室里还在一直……这家伙到底哪来的体力啊喂。  
凛不由得想捂脸，但是身后的人不知道什么时候从背后抱住了她圈住了她的胳膊，带着熟悉的、令人安心的气息。  
“这么早就醒了吗。”  
阿尔托莉雅已经换好了白衬衫，她靠在凛的肩头蹭了蹭凛的黑发。“才六点哦。”  
“大概最近总是让孩子整天半夜弄醒睡不安稳了吧。”凛晃了晃头：“我想接着睡，你上班之前叫我。”  
“今天我和樱说让她不要来了，你睡到第二天都可以。”阿尔托莉雅轻吻着凛的纤颈：“我很想再多陪你一会儿。”  
“切。”凛撇了撇嘴，“再睡一会儿就好，还要回妈妈家里把女儿接回来呢。”  
“别急。你看看那是什么。”  
凛顺着阿尔托莉雅的目光看去。清晨第一缕阳光从冬木市的高楼大厦中投影出来，经过千万玻璃围墙的反射，终究在山顶化成一缕神圣的光辉。  
万朵星点中装点着的不夜，是阿尔托莉雅能看到的明日；而清晨充满着幸福与相拥的日光，是远坂凛能看到的“明日”。

【END】  
2019年3月14日 22:11  
己亥年二月初八


End file.
